Step Into My Shoes
by Won't Back Down xo
Summary: 9 Troubled Kids. One City. Different Sterotypes And Lives. LEGAL. Summary Sucks But Hopefully This'll Be Good. Niley. Loe. Kashley. Delena. Cemi. And More. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ehhh? When do I**_** ever **_**own anything?**

**By the way, this is legal! No real last names, they are not famous, no Hannah Montana in this and Ha!(:**

**It's legal! Enjoy.**

Starring:

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Emily Osment as Lily Truscott

Demi Lovato as Demi Luveto

Cody Linley as Cody Ryan

Selena Gomez as Selena Gray

Joe Jonas as Joe Stewart

Nick Jonas as Nick Gray

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Johnston

Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Bolton on Mrs. Bolton

And

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Fitzpatrick

-

(A voice)

**I'm going to tell all you people out there a little story. It's not your usual story, no betrayal, little drama but yet, no happy ending for some but for others. **

**The cast, you may have read, are ordinary people. They all come from different parts of the world -except if their related-, different states and different lives.**

**Let's meet them shall we?**

**XX**

**Well Miley Stewart, the main character in this little plot of a story. She comes from New England, but from Tennessee. She was accepted into the best school in the world. As you can tell, she's smart. She doesn't know her parents. She lives with her crazy Aunt Cathy.**

**She isn't as rich as others but has enough money to do normal things. Eat, have a house, buy clothes etc. She's 16 and in her last year of high school, [she skipped grades] ready to head back to the lovely state of Tennessee only when a tragedy occurs and she and her aunt are forced to live Forks Washington, in a small knock-off town where everything is a total mess and a mystery.**

**XX**

**Next you see, we have Nicholas Gray or Nick. Whichever you prefer. He's 18 years of age. He is rich, like rich! He shows it and he's not afraid to rub it in the poor peoples faces. He gets what he wants and when he wants it. But his father transfers jobs to a small, boring town. His whole life he's lived in the sun and know he will do whatever it takes to leave the shadows and make himself known back in the sunny states of California. But he has a secret you see, he's a vampire. Yeah right, a vampire? If that's what your thinking, then yes a vampire. Hopefully your still the type to believe those types of things. Some dreams do come true!(;**

**No one but his family know but when he meets a beautiful girl, will he keep the secret from her or hide it?**

**XX**

**Selena Gray is the peace-maker in the Gray house-hold but can't help but stir up her own temper tantrum when she's forced to move. She's 17.**

**XX**

**Lily Truscott is just a girl. 16 years old an no one in her old school knew her name so that's all she really was. That girl. She was a book-worm who never cared for gossip or make-up. Actually she hated her life. She cut, snapped rubber bands, and even thought suicide but could never pull through, for the sake of her 10 year old brother.**

**You see her dad beats her and rapes her. Her mother is dead but that's her dad's fault. She moves to Forks when everyone started getting suspicious of her bruises and the cops were putting the pieces together to her mom's murder. But when she meets people who really care, can she actually let them in?**

**XX**

**Joe Lucas was a happy-go lucky kind of guy. He never really hated life. Well that's a lie. He**_** was**_** happy till his parents were sending him to live with his grandparents. They practically said they needed to spend more time with each other and less time worrying about his grades.****So he was shipped away, a foul mood taking up in his happy heart.**

**Washington? He always hated visiting there but when he meets a blue eyed beauty, what will he do?**

**XX**

**Demi Luveto never had been the kind to get good grades. She ditched school and you wanna know the reason being? She was in the deadliest gang in her town. Know how did she get in? Any other way a girl could when she was 13, alone and confused. She was forced to sleep with all of them. When she was accepted, they taught her to fight, to live and most importantly -or atleast to them- do drugs.**

**Her mother didn't like this at all. So she sent her away, packed her things and boarded her on a plane. Know it has been two years and she lives alone. Her mother wants nothing to do with her. **

**So she did the only thing she could, she made her own gang with only the toughest guys in the small town and now she rules the small town of Forks.**

**But when a flood of new kids show up and one girl she wants as a true friend while a boy tries to talk to her all the time, she does what she always did. Snort and shoot whatever she could.**

**XX**

**Cody Ryan liked her. Her as in the girl who ruled his home-town. Cody was a guy prep. Was captain of everything. He's tried it all but when he wants to try to date a gang member, can he pull through?**

**XX**

**Kevin Johnston was a guy who never talked. He wanted to talk, tell everyone he didn't need their sympathy. But when his mother was slaughtered to her death, beat and tortured right in front of his eyes, what could he possibly say? But when a girl befriends him, can he actually talk back to her and tell her everything?**

**XX**

**Vanessa Bolton is just well, a teacher! What more is to it?**

**XX**

**Lastly, Ashley Fitzpatrick is the cheer captain in Italy. Her Italian clothes were made from the best but when she goes to the states when her family becomes bankrupt, can she get the new boy to talk to her?**

**XX**

**But then there come the mystery new girl, who falls for another new boy, will the new group accept her, or most likely the boy of her dreams.**

**XX**

**They're they are. All 9 troubled teens. Some have been put through tough times that they didn't even know they could beat while other's lived the lives some kids always wanted. But when all these kids meet, they become the best of friends, and bonds form between the opposite sex.**

**But when one in the group is badly hurt, what will they do?**

**In my new story 'Step Into My Shoes'**

-

Ok I know this trailer sucked but hopefully the story will be good! I will start writing this and my other story at the same time.

Hopefully I can do both but if I can't, I will hold auditions for who can have it.

ALSO I am holding auditions right now! Yay!

If you read it, it said there was a new girl also. Will I need someone to play that part.

She won't come in for 3 more chapters but she will be important, as important as the others. And if I get a lot, you all will be at least mentioned in any chapter!

_What I will need for auditions:_

_-Name and your real last name or you can make one up or give me the right to make one up, whichever you want._

_-Age_

_-Hair color_

_-Eye color_

_-Height_

_-Your stereotype or make one up_

_-Nick-name [optional]_

_-Why you want this part or why you deserve it_

_And last. . ._

_-Name of a guy you like to use as the guy who likes you, boyfriends name, favorite famous guy that hasn't been mentioned or a made up guy. Tell me which you choose though._

**You guys have till the second chapter to submit entries. PM me or leave it in a review! Thanks.**

**But review if you guys actually think it's good cause I think it sucked!(:**

**2 or more words please!**

**Chapter 2 of my other story will be out soon enough, please don't hate me if it's to long!**

**Anyway flames welcome!**

**XoxoxHunter**


	2. The Girls

**Disclaimer: I never do! Haha**

**Please read note at the bottom lovelys(;**

_Starring: _

_Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart_

_Emily Osment as Lily Truscott_

_Demi Lovato as Demi Luveto_

_Cody Linley as Cody Ryan_

_Selena Gomez as Selena Gray_

_Joe Jonas as Joe McDonald [A/N: I mixed it up last time!]_

_Nick Jonas as Joe Gray_

_Kevin Jonas as Kevin Johnston_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Vanessa Bolton or Mrs. Bolton_

_And_

_Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Fitzpatrick_

-

Miley Stewart stalked out of her home as she dragged her 3 suitcases down the gravel driveway. She breathed in the smell of horses and wild life. She sure was going to miss it. How can her Aunt Cathy make her leave it all behind? At least they didn't have to sell the house. That was good, She guessed.

The gravel crunched under her converse clad feet as she longingly waved goodbye to her house, her perky Labrador, Lucky tagging along at her feet.

**(Miley's POV)**

Ugh! I really don't wanna go. Ever since my parents left when I was 5, I've lived here forever. Well until I spent my time at New England Art school. I graduated early and came back home and spent my last year working at Peggy's Diner for extra cash.

You see, I wasn't really favored at my old high school. Actually I was picked on everyday by Marisa Lotos.

I don't really know why she hated me so much, all I know is she's the reason for me going to England.

Anyway when I reached my aunts rental car, I packed my bags inside the tiny car and huffed my way into the passenger seat. My aunt finally seated herself in the car and glanced at me as she put it the car into drive.

As we sputtered down the road, I admired the beauty of it all. The scenery, the wild horses and the small town markets.

I sighed and jammed my headphones in my ears as I turned the volume up on my Ipod. Petting my dog, who was fast asleep in the seat next to me, I rolled my eyes as the airport came into view. That fast?

When we unloaded our stuff from the car, I grabbed a cart to push our stuff in.

My crazy aunt pushed the stuff as she threw the keys to the rental towards a man with the _Dollar _logo.

She walked up the desk as I followed far behind, grasping Luckys leash.

_My life officially sucks._

**I'm on the road now**

**I know just what I need**

**To find my way back to Tennessee **

_-_

Lily winced as she dabbed foundation on her new found bruises. Yesterday was the worse there was, since her father -yes her _father_, what a dad right?- found out that the police were on to him, he got drunk to the point were he stumbled aimlessly.

**Flashback**

Lily was doing her homework in her room, the music down low so she could hear her dad come home.

When the door slammed shut downstairs, Lily quickly shut her math book and slid it under her covers and stood up, ready to go downstairs.

"Lillian! Get your ass down here!" her father's voice boomed from the end of the staircase.

With shaky legs, she walked down the stairs to see her dads red face from the drinking.

"Y-Yes dad?" she stuttered, fidgeting from foot to foot. Not again.

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to floor, hair still in his hand.

"Did you tell the police?" he shouted in her face, punching her repeatedly in the stomach while tears rapidly fell down her face.

"N-NO! I DIDN'T!" she screamed as her dad kicked her. He grasped her hair in his hands and pulled her up but threw her into the fall as blood fell down the back of her head.

Her sight became dizzy as her dad pounded her head with his fist. The last thing she saw was a beer bottle flying her way before she tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

The next morning, Lily awoke to a half dried up puddle of blood. Her dad was already at work and her head killed. She slowly picked herself up and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

**End Flashback**

That leaves her to where she is now. She wiped at her cuts and stuck the band-aids on them. She had her hair in a low bun, loose, after taking a shower to get the blood out.

_When will her life get better?_

When her dad got home that night, he was surprisingly sober but still angry to slap her a few times.

"Were moving! Pack your stuff, we leave tomorrow." he told her, sitting back on the couch where his unopened beer bottle lay. He snapped it open and took a long swig. He saw her still standing there.

"Go!" he demanded to her, throwing his half full bottle at her but missing by mere inches as she ran full force to her room.

"I can't believe this." she told herself as she quickly packed the little stuff she had. But maybe, just maybe-

"LILLIAN! I need a new beer!" her dad shouted from downstairs angrily.

_Maybe this was her chance for a way out._

_-_

Adrenaline streaked Demi Luveto's veins as she stumbled into her house. She was currently at the alley way behind the abandoned building. That's where the Krips hung out **[A/N: The Krips is a blood gang kind of. They hang out by my house in this alley and they're really dangerous. Not kidding, my friends brother was in it. It's basically where if they see you wearing red they jump you. Trust me, I know!] **and did they're drugs.

Demi tripped over her feet as her mom stood in front of her, blocking the stairs so she wouldn't make an escape. "Demetria! Are you high?! How could you? I also got a call from your school. Your failing because you've only showed up 3 times this year and went for 2 periods! Your in so much trouble!" her mom shouted and grabbed Demi's arm as she tried to run past her and out the door.

"Let me go bitch!" Demi yelled back, her eyes red and the drugs kicking in full force. She pushed her mom off and watched as her mom fell on her butt.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! Your leaving! Pack your shit because I can't live with you anymore! Your a demon child! From now on you will live alone in Forks, Washington! I want nothing to do with you!" her mom yelled, tears streaking down her face as Demi screamed and kicked the door, leaving a dent.

The next morning, Demi woke up in her room but everything was packed into suitcases and duffle bags. Everything was bear but the furniture.

"What the hell?" she asked herself and ran her fingers through her dark hair.

She looked up when her mom walked with toast and orange juice. Demi took the food and ate it before gulping down her juice.

"I'm glad your up! Get dressed, your plane leaves in an hour." her mom said and walked out again with the empty cup.

Demi remembered what happened and doubled over in tears. How could it of gotten this bad that her own mom was kicking her out to live alone?

Demi searched for clothes in the nearest bag and changed while throwing yesterdays clothes in a duffle bag. She zipped the bags back up and slipped on her converse that lay by her bed.

She did the necessary morning routines as slow as she could. She just couldn't leave. She didn't even get to say goodbye!

When she was done, she packed all her bathroom utensils in to the nearest bag and dragged her stuff down the stairs where she saw her mom waiting for her patiently.

The ride to the airport was torture in Demi's mind. I mean, what do you say to the woman who's kicking you out of the house you've lived in your whole life?

Exactly, there is nothing to say.

The above them was thick with tension as the airport neared and they exited off the ramp.

Demi gathered her bags from the back and took one last glance at her mom before watching her drive away, leaving her in front of the entrance, bags at her feet. No goodbye. No 'I love you Demi'. Nothing.

She walked into the airport alone, thoughts circling inside of her.

_Maybe it's time for me to choose my own beginning. . . And ending._

_-_

Selena stomped her converse clad foot on her hard wood kitchen floor.

"But mom!" she whined, watching her parents pack the utensils in the kitchen. They had 1 day to go before they officially moved into the middle of _no where_.

"Selena Gray! Stop complaining and listen to your mother and go pack!" her dad roared, rubbing his temples in the process.

Selena huffed and stomped up to her room where half her stuff was already in boxes but the drawers.

She angrily threw the stuff in a box when thoughts filled her mind. How can she leave her boyfriend of a year behind? Her best friends? Her _life?_

Everything she needed was at this house, not Forks! Who names a town after a utensil anyway? Goodness.

Selena was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing and _Sunny_ flashing at her.

She answered the phone as she sat on her bare floor, folding everything. "Well?!" her best friend asked impatiently. They hatched a plan for weeks to get Selena to stay but nothing work so far and didn't look like it would in the near future.

"Diff no Sunny! Ugh, I hate this!" Selena screamed into the phone as her eyes teared up. Thank god for water proof make-up.

"I'm sorry Selly! I don't want you to go!" Sunny sighed as tears dripped down both their faces. Their phone call was stopped short as Selena had to finish packing because it was late.

"I'll see you at the airport! Bye." _Click._ Selena snapped her phone shut and threw it on her bare bed. She heaved a sigh as everything but her final outfit was packed and ready to go for the movers tomorrow.

Selena got ready for bed but laid down only to think.

She feel asleep with her last thought.

_Maybe I can ruin everything so bad, they'll __**have**__ to move us back!_

-

Ashley's manicured fingers drummed the suitcase that she sat on in the smelly airport. God, did these people shower?

Ashley snorted as her mom talked to the lady behind the register. Maybe ruining her life was part of her mom's plan to get her to be a nicer person?

Oh she'll see nice! Ashley thought with a chuckle.

She was in the airport, waiting for her to get the tickets. No first-class. Today was sooo not her day anyway.

When her mom's heels clicked towards her, Ashley dragged her stuff towards the terminal without a word.

Her dad was in her free arm, sound asleep but awoke when Ashley roughly gave their maid her bag as she was getting tired of holding it.

"My god mom! Why are you doing this to me?!" Ashley screamed out of the blue, not caring who saw. Her mom simply shushed her and walked ahead of her, BlackBerry attached to her ear as she handed the flight attendant 3 tickets and boarded the plane.

_Maybe I can show how "nice" I can really be on this trip!_

_-_

**Im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it's late! Tests and I really need to pass cause I really don't want to stay in the same grade!**

**Umm this chapter was the girl's and the next will be the boys and the 3rd chapter is where they meet I introduce the new character(;**

**Remember, if you didn't win, you'll still be in it!**

**Ok what else, um OH! Thanks to everyone who auditioned! There still open also, so you can try out if you want! Read the last one for what you need!**

**What else, oh again I'm sorry its late and maybe messed up! I was rushing but I don't know when the next will come out!**

**I still have to write the next chapter for my other story!**

**BUT READ AND REVIEW GUYS! Lol**

**Flames welcome(:**

**XoxoxHunter**


	3. The Boys

**Disclaimer: Ohmygoodness! I don't own anything and I'm tired of writing these!**

**It's the boys turn for their introduction then the next chapter is dedicated to the winner!(;**

**BTW: Should I make Nick's family (Selena, his parents and him) A L L vampires or just him?**

**If his whole family are, this will be KINDA like Twilight with Miley but not really?**

**You decide!**

**-**

Nick Gray punched the wall next to his door before laying on his bed. How could they do this to him?!

He had a _life_ here and a reputation to keep up! They can't just _leave._

Nick sighed before looking at his bloody knuckles. He trudged into his bathroom and striped from his sweaty clothing while turning the shower head to scalding hot. Once the temperature was right, he slid in and let the water pound his back, letting his worries and blood sink down the drain.

Once he stood in the shower for an hour, he slammed the nozzle shut and wrapped his black fuzzy towel around his waist.

He walked into his room and saw the maids had packed his stuff in a hurry while he was in the shower.

Anger slowly seeped back into his veins as he saw his stuff tightly packed.

He quickly changed and stomped down the stairs to his parents who obviously just talked to his sister Selena.

"No were not staying, were still going! So go." was all his mother said. He growled angrily and felt his fangs retract in his mouth.

"Go where?!" he boomed, angry with everything around him. "Hunt." his father mumbled, tapping a brown box closed with sticky boxing tape.

Nick rolled his eyes and ran put of in human speed out the door, keys already in hand.

He jumped in his car and drove past the limit towards the farthest forest where he hid his car from view and hoped out.

He got into a crouch, his fangs retracting in his mouth and the venom to pulse to the tip of his fangs.

He listened closely to his surroundings and heard a grown male deer feasting on a his food.

The deer sensed someone else and turned its head to Nick. Nick growled and started after it, leaving the deer to run away.

They busted through bushes until Nick jumped in the air and attacked the poor deer, piercing his fangs into the deers Nick while it squirmed.

Nick pushed aside the dead animal and licked his lips.

Why would they take a monster to live with more humans?

-

Joe McDonald was generally a nice guy. Average grades, perfect friends, money was never in issue and he was always happy-go-lucky.

He was perfect and happy, until his parents pissed him off. They needed "alone time" with each other. They had 17 years of alone time for Pete's sake!

Never home, always taking personal trips around the world while he stayed and "watched" the house.

How much more personal time do they need?!

Obviously 2 more years since they were shipping him off to live with his grandparents. Don't get him wrong, he loved his grandparents but he _hated_ Washington. Forks, Washington to be exact.

It was _so _small. With a population 800 at the high school and 1,000 total in the small town.

And the weather! Oh don't get him started. Cold and wet. That was all there was. He hated it there.

Joe sulked in his spot in the car, his parents happily talking to each other on the ride to airport. How could they be so happy?

Every happy thought he once had went down the drain with his morning shower.

"Son, I know you may hate us for this," Joe snorts, "But we need this-" his father was interrupted by Joe smashing his hand against the window.

"YOUR FUCKING GONE MOST OF MY LIFE! YOU ARE ALWAYS ON "PERSONAL TRIPS" WHILE I "WATCH" THE HOUSE! SO SAVE THE BULL SHIT CARL AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. . . FOREVER! DON'T EVEN TRY CALLING ME! WAIT, YOU NEVER EVEN DID! SCREW YOU." Joe didn't know what came over him but it felt good.

When he looked around the car was stopped so he grabbed his bags and walking through the doors, ignoring his parents call.

"Goodbye Hollywood, Hello Washington."

-

Cody Ryan was dressed in his usual Hollister, Abrecrombie and perfect shoes. He was a total guy prep. Every girl worshipped him as he walked through the doors of Forks High School.

"Hey Cody!" girls greeted as they gave him the so called goggly eyes. His friends from the cheer team walked up and hugged him while filling him in on the latest scoop.

"So there's like gonna be 10 new kids starting next Monday! I don't know anything else but that ones a former gang member." his friend Amanda O'Malley told him, smacking her gum and offering him a piece.

He popped the gum in his mouth and nodded at what she said.

He opened his locker and grabbed his books, his friends talking behind him. New kids? Probably some posers with fake fashion. And a gang member?

Wow, this school was getting more and more losers by the second.

-

Kevin walks into Forks High, his head looking down at his beat up Converse. His arms securely held his binder, library book and song book.

He didn't like talking. Not after what happened in front of his very own eyes at least.

His mother was killed, beaten to her near death then stabbed six times. Six.

It was the worst day ever as he was taken to an orphanage.

He moved in with a new family that was slowly growing frustrated with his lack of words.

No one befriended him, just gave him those sympathy stares.

He wanted to tell him he didn't need them, that he was better off without them.

He wanted to tell them he only needed a _friend_.

**-**

**Yeahh I think it sorta sucked! It has filler written all over it too!**

**But yeah, the question above? What do you think? Nick's whole family vamps or no?**

**And the next chapter is for the winner! I already told her, I'm sorry guys.**

**BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TRIED OUT! YOU'LL STILL HAVE SMALL ROLES!**

**Flames welcome! Please REVIEW! Thanks(:**

**Xoxox**

**Hunter**


	4. The new home

**I own nothing at all.**

**-StepIntoMyShoes-**

Miley threw her bags in her new room and kicked the door shut.

The room wasn't much but a bed, desk and a wall on the east side made of all clear window.  
Outside the window was trees. Miley loved trees, she was from Tennessee, but not this many.

She shoved her now dead Ipod into her shorts pocket and laid down on the large bed. It was warm and cozy and just what she needed for her jet-lagged legs. She was on the brink of sleep, almost returning home when her aunt pounded on the cheery wooded door that separated them.

"What?" Miley nearly growled, pounding her fist on the bed stubbornly.

"Come and eat, then sleep." was all she heard before her aunt descended backdown the hallway.  
Knowing her aunt, she just ordered take-out. Miley rolled off the bed, already missing the comforting feeling of it.  
When she made it to the decent sized kitchen, Miley smelt the chinese food.

She noticed how hungry she actually was as she dug in, covering her plate with the amazing cuisine.

"How do you like the house so far?" her aunt had the manners to slowly fill up her own plate and not stuff her face, unlike her niece. Miley shrugged. The only place she really explored in this new house was her room and she barely even got to test everything, the bed, out before she was forced out of it.

"I like it." she lied. Because no matter how large the house really was, it wasn't home so Miley couldn't ever really like it.

"I know your angry we had to move, but I hope you know it wasn't my fault. I did this for you only." Miley knew her aunt was trying to sound sincere and reasonable, but to Miley she sounded like a liar. Because if she wanted to do stuff for Miley, they wouldn't even be in this damn place.

"Yeah yeah, sure, I know." she said, lamely, waving off the statement with a flick of her wrist.  
When Miley's stomach couldn't hold anything else down, she stood with her dirty plate and placed it in the sink.

"I'm going to explore my bed, okay? G'night." Miley ran up the stairs and slammed her down once more.  
And once more, she found herself on her large bed, knocked out.

* * *

**I had the need to actually finish this story, and get it moving along. Next one will be longer, if you guys didn't forget this story!**

**Tell me your thoughts in a review.**

**-xo**


End file.
